Boo! A Madea Halloween
'Boo! A Madea Halloween '''is the second holiday-themed movie and the second ''Madea movie not based on a play. It was released on October 21, 2016 and stars Tyler Perry, Diamond White, Bella Thorne, Cassi Davis, Patrice Lovely and Yousef Erakat (better known as FouseyTube) Plot Brian catches his underage daughter Tiffany and her three friends Aday, Rain and Leah by a frat house, which he orders her not to go by and orders her to get in the car, in which she refuses and tells him she can walk home, because it's right around the corner. Brian forbids her from going near the frat house and reveals that he is sending her and her brother to their mom's house while he is out of town, much to her displeasure. Brian then spies on Tiffany's conversation with Jonathan, the frat president, on a tablet and noticing how sexual things seem to be getting. Meanwhile, Madea and Aunt Bam are sitting outside of her home giving away candy to kids trick-or-treating while Bam is secretly stealing the children's candy until one kid (dressed as a cow, which Madea mocks the kid's mother for) notices her stealing his and an argument ensues. Brian calls Madea, out of options, to stay there and look after Tiffany to keep her away from the party which Joe and Hattie tag along for after Brian promises to pay Madea. Tiffany and her friend Aday, realizing that Madea and the others are there to watch them, decide to trick them into sleeping early by faking a story about how a man named Mr. Wilson who committed murders in their house and the only safe rooms are the bedrooms and she then convinces them by secretly hitting a remote control to turn the lights off in the house. Tiffany and Aday sneak off to the party but Madea sees through the scheme after finding pillows placed under the blankets to look as if they are sleeping. Madea searches for Tiffany but her friends and Jonathan both lie to cover for her. Madea shuts the party down but is thrown out by the partygoers into the bushes and leaves defeated. However, one of the frat brothers discovers that Aday is underage and throws her out of the party which is then shut down again when Bam calls the police due to Tiffany being underage. The frat brothers realize that Madea and her friends are the ones behind it and decide to prank them back by scaring them, unaware that Aday has been hiding behind the outside staircase and overheard their entire plan. Back at home, Tiffany still feigns that she was asleep the whole time and had been sleeping in her father's room. The brothers begin their pranks by scaring Hattie and Bam by posing as the ghost of Mr. Wilson (which Jonathan had learned from Tiffany earlier) and by one of the frat boys, horse (Brock O'hurn) appear as clown in the house. Madea, Hattie and Bam drive away out of fear and leave Joe alone with the clown which he knocks out with his cane while he is smoking pot. Madea's car breaks down up the road and the three are pursued by the rest of the frat and partygoers who are posing as zombies that chase them down. Madea goes into the church led by Aday's father and feigns interest in being saved, believing that the things she is seeing are punishment for her sins. Aday's father and Aday reveal to Madea that all of the things happening were pranks being played on them by the frat brothers as revenge for shutting down the party. Aday, her father, Hattie, Bam and Madea decide to prank the brothers back. Brian is also called back into town to deal with Tiffany for sneaking off. It is clear Tiffany has zero respect for Brian as a parent due to him being a pushover and refusing to discipline his kids the same way he was raised by Joe. Madea, Hattie and Bam begin to pack Tiffany's clothes up in bags to throw her out of the house. This plan works and Tiffany and Brian lay their feelings out about Brian's wife cheating on him and him being a pushover. Brian, finally toughening up, participates in helping to throw her out and exclaims that she can either live there with him, abiding by his rules or go out on the street on her own. Tiffany apologizes to Brian and the women for her behavior and agrees to listen to her father's rules. Afterwards, the policeman return to Brian's house looking for Tiffany, revealing to her that her best friend, Aday has gone missing. They then take her with them and handcuff her. The next day, the police knock on the door of the frat house and one of the brothers discovers the body of Aday with her throat slit in the basement. The brothers are arrested after the police find Aday's body and a bag of marijuana and they are all placed on a prison bus along with her and Aday's friends, Rain and Leah. A brawl breaks out on the bus with the prisoners, scaring everyone including Jonathan. Aday comes out of the house and everything is revealed to be a prank with Jonathan apologizing as well. Madea, much to her shock, learns that Brian called in actual police officers, one of which recognizes Madea. Madea, Jonathan and the rest of the frat brothers flee from the officers as the film ends. Other Movie Posters fda831664953b59446a53135f5b8b76b.jpg Tyler-Perrys-Boo-A-Madea-Halloween-Poster-7.jpg image.jpg 812618_1_373x540.jpg boo-madea-halloween-poster-2.jpg nn-250x375_219x353.jpg Category:Boo! A Madea Halloween